


Dear Jason (i)

by shauds



Series: Sincerely, your penpal [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shauds/pseuds/shauds
Summary: Eddie's letter to Jason in an AU where they got in touch after the Lazarus Pit. Kid devil's just surprised to find his penpal's alive at all.





	Dear Jason (i)

Dear Jason,

Jason, oh my gosh, they told me you were dead! Well, they never really told me, they don't really tell people those kind of things, but I heard about it on one of those news sights when you stopped responding. Guess you were right about trusting everything those things say, should have figured someone would have told me if that was really what happened.

Where have you been? What have you been doing all this time? Did you ever find your mother? Why'd you quit being Robin? I always thought you loved it, but I guess your mom didn't want you doing it anymore or something?

I'm so psyched to hear from you again.

Things have been pretty rough since Aunt Marla, but I'm doing my best to keep going without her, so you don't need to worry about me dying any time soon. Some advice from a former street kid would be plenty helpful if you've got it.

I was actually thinking of trying out for the Teen Titans soon, maybe then I can get the tools to fix up the suit. Fingers crossed I get in. Look at me talking about joining a superhero team like it's some school club.

Speaking of school, where are you even going that you need this creepy ninja guy delivering your mail. He nearly gave me a heart attack when he showed up out of nowhere this time!

Is it some kind of Batfamily (there's so many of you now) or is your mom some cool ninja assassin or something? It would just figure with all those old kung-fu movies you used to watch. (You don't get to judge MY movie choices.)

Hey, I just had a great idea! You could try out for the Titans with me. Wouldn't that be great? It'd be just like that one time we teamed up, but every day! You always said you loved being Robin, but you could get some new name. (Pretty sure there's a height requirement now, just a warning).

If you're really retired from the whole thing, that's cool too, after that whole thing you saw on T.V a couple people from the Young Justice quit too, and the team broke up.

Or does your mom not want you superheroing anymore? Oh no, she'd not teaching you to be an evil overlord or anything like that, right? The whole friends to enemies thing is cool and all, but I'm not really looking for an arch enemy right now.

By the way, did you know Deathstroke has a daughter? Like, THE TERMINATOR Deathstroke. I haven't met her, but I hear she's going to be on the Titans too.

Seriously though, I can't believe you're still kicking, it really IS like you came back from the dead, I think this is one of the coolest things that's ever happened. As long as you don't come after my brains, cause I'm using them.

As always, I hope this letter finds you in good health. (Or any health, geez you're alive!)

Sincerely, your PenPal

Eddie A. Bloomberg

PS: I won't tell anyone about your letter, promise, hate for you to get grounded over this.

**Author's Note:**

> Turned this into a series so I can tag more appropriately per letter. You'll see why later on.


End file.
